The present invention relates to file folders, and more particularly to file folders having an adjustable storage capacity.
Numerous types of file folders are known, which comprise an elongated rectangular panel folded roughly at the center forming a protective container for papers. There are generally two major types, designated here as common and hanging.
In the common type, folders are stacked in abutting conformity in a file drawer, and are maintained in an upright position by adjacent folders. As individual folders fill with papers, the bottom of the folder flattens out, shortening either or both sides. This has the effect of impairing the protective function of the folder. Moreover, papers are more likely to fall out of the attenuated folder.
The hanging type includes elongated bars having hooked shaped ends, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,724. A bar is installed in each end of the folder, wherein the file is suspended from edges in the file drawer. As these folders fill with papers, the file sides are forced apart.
Consequently, the bottom becomes wider and the sides become shorter. Since the sides are maintained at a fixed height in the file drawer, the papers rise up out of the folder. These papers catch on the cabinet as one opens and closes the file drawer, thus damaging the file. Moreover, the papers are inadequately protected and confined.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a folder which is adjustable in size, thereby affording adequate protection and confinement to greatly varying amounts of filed papers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a folder at a low cost, and of simple construction.